


Shake It Off

by Rhea



Series: Fanvids [49]
Category: Easy A (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignoring rumors, reclaiming labels, and dancing: through everything Olive is a self confident, self validating, amazing human being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shake It Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boom_queen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_queen/gifts).



Title of vid: Shake it Off  
Recipient: boom_queen  
Vidder: Rhea314  
Fandom: Easy A  
Music: Shake it Off by Taylor Swift  
Summary: Ignoring rumors, reclaiming labels, and dancing: through everything Olive is a self confident, self validating, amazing human being.  
Content notes: No standardized notes apply  
Signed length: 03:10  
[Watch or download here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/qhaian9s2saxhv2/SiO%20Festi%20E.A.%20signed.mp4?dl=0)


End file.
